Deixe
by patilion
Summary: "Seu melhor amigo e considerado irmão, Will, não se apegava a ninguém..."


_Seu melhor amigo e considerado irmão, Will, não se apegava a ninguém. Jem bem que tentava apresenta-lo a garotas que talvez o laçassem, mas sem sucesso. Vendo seu tempo esvair-se ficava preocupado que o amigo talvez nunca deixa-se alguém adentrar seu coração além dele._

* * *

-Will?

Chamava Jem atrás do amigo.

Viviam num micro apartamento. O prédio era um instituto de órfãos com idade avançada. Não havia muita esperança para eles de serem adotados, apesar de ainda aparecer pessoas.

Em particular ele e seu amigo irmão(de consideração) Will não faziam questão de serem adotados, ninguém naquela parte do prédio fazia. Viviam ali até poder pagarem o aluguel, caso quisessem permanecer, ou até poderem ir para outro lugar.

Não tinha muito aonde procurar, logo constou que ele devia ter saído. Provavelmente era a mania dele de querer ficar sozinho as vezes. Ou ele poderia esta ocupado com alguma coisa.

Ouviu a porta bater. Como esperado era Will, que já se atirava no sofá.

-Ocorreu algo? - sentou na poltrona.

-Sim, uma louca se mudou para cá.

Jem riu e disse.

-Não deve ser tão ruim assim.

-Espere pra ver - falou Will ligando a tv.

Não levou muito tempo e batiam a porta.

Jem foi abri-la e se deparou com uma garota loira de ar superior. Constatou ser quem Will dissera já que nunca a vira.

-Olá, em que posso ajudar?

-Prazer, sou Jessamine. Estou me mudando para cá hoje. Serei sua vizinha.

-Que?! - gritou Will sentando-se no sofá.

-Prazer, sou Jem e creio que já conheceu Will? - tentou ignorar o grito de Will.

-Sim, conheci. Totalmente sem educação - falou Jess de forma esnobe e formal - Charlotte me contou que vocês frequentam a mesma escola para qual vou...

-Ah não, não - Will se aproximara - nem pense em nos acompanhar até lá.

-Não estou falando com você - respondeu a loira áspera, mas voltou a um tom mais amável - Jem, poderia me guiar só até eu aprender o caminho?

-Claro - respondeu Jem.

-Que não - completou Will.

-Esperarei no corredor pela manhã - finalizou Jess se retirando para a porta ao lado.

Jem fechou a porta xingando Will pelo seu comportamento.

-Você viu o comportamento dela? - questionou Will.

-Sim, polido com pessoas estranhas - girou os olhos.

-Não, ela estava toda "eu sou a maior".

-Me poupe Will. Você é mais do que ela.

-Espere para ver. Amanhã ela vai te mostrar sua verdadeira face - exclamou Will.

~.~.

No outro dia Jem e Jess foram juntos para escola. Ele tinha que admitir que ela mantinha um ar de superior, mas nada que parecesse absurdo.

Contudo, na escola foi que vira ao que Will se referia. Ficaram na mesma classe e Jessamine parecia ser a rainha do local. Chegara a receber um bilhete de Will escrito:

"Eu te disse'"

Na volta ela perdera aquele ar todo de eu sou a tal, mas ainda mantinha o de superioridade.

-Então... Jess... posso lhe chamar assim? - tentou iniciar uma conversa

-Sim - ela respondeu.

-Seria incomodo se eu perguntasse...

-Por que alguém de alta classe esta aqui? - ela lhe cortou e saiu respondendo - Meu pai fazia doações para o instituto, eu faço doações também. Ele morreu e eu não sabia para onde ir. Tem um monte de sangue sugas atrás da fortuna que me foi deixada. Até eu completar meus estudos e me afirmar num local da sociedade pensei ser prudente ficar entre gente comum.

Jem suspirou. Will devia estar totalmente certo sobre ela. Mas já se comprometera em ajudar.

~.~.

Em três dias e ela ainda lhe esperava e pedia que a esperasse para ir e vir da escola. No caminho não agia tanto como eu sou a dona do mundo, mas era só chegar na escola que se tornava.

As poucas palavras entre ela e Will sempre acabavam em discussões e farpas.

~.

-Você vai o que?! - Will gritava com Jem na saída da escola.

-Esperar a Jess - repetiu Jem.

-A não! Não vai me dizer que gosta da coisa mais insuportável do mundo?

-Não Will. Eu prometi que a acompanharia...

-Até aprender o caminho, ela já aprendeu! Anda logo que estamos perdendo tempo! O jogo já vai começar.

-Ao contrario de você - falava Jess que pelo visto chegara e ouvira - ele tem caráter.

Will fez a maior cara de "que saco" ao se virar e responder:

-Ao contrário do resto, você é muito burra para decorar um caminho.

-Mas eu decorei no primeiro dia - falou indignada.

-Então por que raios fica o prendendo a te acompanhar?! - gritou Will.

Alguns olharam para eles. Jem coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

-Sou uma dama, não é apropriado andar sozinha - empinou o nariz Jess.

-Ok, então vamos todos ao jogo - falou Will puxando Jem.

-Esperem! - gritou Jess.

O caminho foi tortuoso até Jess e Will pararem de discutir. Jem fora totalmente ignorado e já que a loira acompanhava o moreno enquanto discutiam restou seguir com eles.

Infelizmente quando pararam foi ao chegarem no campo.

-Acho que posso esperar o jogo de vocês acabar - falava com o nariz torto Jess.

Ela acabou ficando nas arquibancadas com o material deles enquanto se união ao grupo.

Jem agradeceu por não ter sido o taxado a namorado de Jessamine, mas sim Will. O qual gritou a plenos pulmões que mataria todos se não parassem com aquilo.

Após o jogo Jess não parava de falar o quanto Will era ruim.

-Você nem assistiu! Ficou com a cara nos livros o tempo todo! - reclamava o moreno.

-Eu estava tentando estudar, mas era uma barulheira só. Era obrigada a olhar o quão ruim jogou. A melhor parte foi velo de cara no chão - riu com gosto a garota.

Will gritou para o céu e o mundo que fora uma falta, mas Jess sempre repetia que ele tropeçara na bola.

Jem pensou que finalmente teria paz no apartamento, mas Will só sabia reclamar de Jess.

-Will, serio, se não parar de falar dela juro que começo a pensar que gosta dela - falou cansado Jem.

-Gostar dela? Ta doido. Quero aquilo longe de mim.

Conseguira a paz que tanto almejava.

~.~.

Jem continuava a acompanha-la durante os trajetos.

Mas ficara doente um dia. Implorou a Will e prometeu tantas coisas quanto podia. Mas se perguntava se fizera o certo ao ouvir pela manha seguinte os gritos de "bom dia" dos dois.

Quando notara era meio de tarde quando acordara. Um pouco mais disposto foi comer algo. Encontrou Will com uma Jess pendurada em seu braço.

-Ainda estou dormindo? - esfregou os olhos.

-Não. Agora me ajuda a faze-la desgrudar - reclamou Will.

-Jem! - a loira pulara nele quando o vira - foi tão horrível. Se não fosse por Will - voltara a se agarrar no braço do moreno emburrado.

-Chega de drama! - gritou Will.

Jem riu e foi atrás de uma sopa instantânea. Após ter sua sopa se sentou na poltrona e ouviu a história.

-Eu irritada com Will resolvi voltar sozinha.

-Sorte eu não ter te esperado - comentou o outro.

-Então apareceu aqueles brutamontes de lugar algum - falou dramática.

-Os caras eram uns nadas, apanharam pra mim (¬.¬)

-Will, você fez aula de artes maciais e pós em prática várias vezes. É obvio que eles apanharam - comentou Jem sorrindo.

-Isso só prova que eu preciso de alguém para me acompanhar! Sinto muito Jem, mas você parece um tanto fracote. Will vai me acompanhar de agora em diante.

-NEM CHOVENDO CANIVETE - Will pulou pra longe dela - ta maluca? acha que pode sair decidindo as coisas assim?

-Lhe pago um salário - falou a outra com ar de vitória.

Will pestanejou.

-Estamos falando de quanto?

-Nem chovendo canivete - repetiu Jem colocando uma colher feliz na boca.

-Chovendo dinheiro eu aceito - falou Will com cobiça nos olhos.

~.~.

Os três iam para a escola juntos, mas nem sendo pago Will deixava de brigar com a moça. No fundo Jem achava que ela não queria de outra forma.

Numa manhã Jem resolveu tocar num assunto.

-Logo vai terminar o ano e vem as provas de faculdade... Vamos nós separar então?

-Nada disso, preciso do meu guarda costa. Will de um jeito de ir para a mesma universidade.

-Claro, irei pagar toda a fortuna que deve ser a sua universidade (¬.¬)

-Então tire a carteira de motorista, esta recebendo o suficiente para isto - Jess falava como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

-E se eu me recusar?

-Diga adios para o seu salário.

-Que infelizmente é bom de mais para ser jogado fora - suspirou Will.

Jem parou e observando-os. Eles pareciam amigos. Entre brigas eles estavam se entendendo.

Fazia tempo dês da última vez que tentou empurrar alguém para Will. Mesmo brigando que mal tinha tentar juntar os dois.

-Que acham de ir ao cinema nesse fim de semana? - perguntou feliz com a ideia maluca que teve.

Apos uma pequena discussão de que filme ver os dois aceitaram.

~.~.

Como planejado no dia fingiu adoecer. Como adoecia fácil era simples enganar Will. Viu satisfeito eles irem sozinho ver o filme.

Não vira Jess, mas Will demonstrava que nada havia ocorrido. Além de terem visto o filme.

Segunda de manhã Jess comprovou que nada havia ocorrido.

Suspirou, aqueles dois realmente por si sós nada ocorreria.

Mas algo lhe incomodava. Durante a semana algo estava o incomodando e não sabia o que.

Foi quando notou, os dois não estavam gritando tanto um com o outro. Afiados como laminas, mas não soltavam mais trovões entre si.

Seria aquele seu indicativo de que finalmente algo estava dando certo?

Infelizmente o médico o sentenciara a morte. Se viu obrigado a contar a Jessamine.

Combinou uma reunião depois da aula em sua casa.

-Então isso é de estudos? - questionou Jess ao chegarem no apartamento.

-Não... - falou Jem sentando-se na poltrona - sabe... eu tenho câncer...

-E? - a loira falou de forma como se fosse nada. Jem sentiu a preocupação escondida, Will devia ter também, afinal não gritou. Ou estaria chocado de mais por ele estar falando daquilo?

-Bem... eu vou no médico de tempos em tempos para ver como anda...

-E? - falaram os dois ouvintes juntos.

-Parece que dessa vez não tem mais volta.

Jess que raramente mostrava algo foi o abraçar. Ao se afastar seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Jem sabia que ela tinha mania de segurar lagrimas.

Will parecia fora de orbita.

-Jess, quero te pedir pra cuidar desse cabeça oca, pode ser? - falou Jem sorrindo.

-Verei o que posso fazer - ela respondeu acenando.

-Will? - chamou o amigo que lentamente o olhou - Já falamos diversas vezes sobre isso...

Will de repente lhe fechou a cara.

-E mil vezes já lhe disse. Não adianta estar num relacionamento para passar por isso. Não preciso de ninguém.

Jem sorriu.

-Como pode mentir pra si mesmo dessa forma? - questionou Jess tempestuosa - Perdi minha mãe e ter meu pai ao meu lado foi a melhor coisa, Quando perdi meu pai notei o quanto precisava de alguém do me lado. Não minta sobre isso. Posso não ter falado nada a vocês, mas só de tê-los por perto e fingir que tudo esta bem foi ótimo para controlar a dor.

Will baixou a cabeça. Jem foi abraça-la, nunca tinha realizado o quanto era importante para ela.

-Obrigado por dizer isso - falou ao se afastar, limpou a solitária lágrima que ela deixara escapar.

Naqueles dias finais de sua vida nunca os vira tão unidos. Se davam bem, apesar de ser daquela forma áspera e sarcástica. Infelizmente não vivera o suficiente para saber se eles acabaram juntos.

* * *

N/A: Ainda não sei se farei uma continuação...

Obrigada Mols por olhar a fic e me ajudar. Obrigada a toda ordem por me dar a ideia xD

Agora a questão é: Fazer eles ficarem juntos, separados, ou nem continuar a fic? =p


End file.
